24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 10: 11:00pm-12:00pm
| code = 1AZK12 | author = Manny Coto & Howard Gordon | story = | teleplay = | director = Stephen Hopkins }} Synopsis *Ibrahim Bin-Khalid has kidnapped and plans to execute her live on the Internet. * berates Carter for giving up Ingram to the terrorists. *Director Simms calls in for a cleanup operation. Carter and Donovan show up and take Simms hostage. *In an attempt to negotiate with Naseri, shows up at the safe house to try to free Ara, Naseri's 10-year-old daughter. Donovan tries uselessly to get Simms to call his crew off, and when the crew, headed by Almeida, starts coming in, Carter threatens them. ducks out of the way of a laser sight]] Carter tells Ara to hide while he takes care of the crew; then she can go home. She agrees, though reluctant at first. Carter sees the laser light and shoots and kills one of Almeida's men. He fires again and wounds Sidra. Tony tends to her wound. justifies himself to John Donovan]] Senator John Donovan talks to Andy Shalowitz over the phone and asks him to hack into Simms' phone. Andy says he's making progress. Simms wakes up and Donovan tells him to put pressure on the wound, then asks him again to call off the crew. Simms again refuses, saying that without the girl, there will be no evidence left against him. Tony Almeida runs to one side of the house as Sidra runs to the other, and then he blows a hole in the wall, surprising Carter. As Tony and Sidra fight their way in, Carter gets wounded, and the guard he bound and gagged earlier gets killed. Carter takes a flashbang from his backpack, opens the door and throws in through the open door, and closes the door. After catching Tony by surprise, he rushes Tony and fight him hand-to-hand, eventually breaking his arm. 's arm]] Just then, Sidra comes in the room and holds Carter at gunpoint. Tony demands to know where Ara is, insisting that he'll find her anyway. Carter stays silent, so Sidra threatens to shoot him in the leg, but then Almeida gets a call on Simms' phone; it's Donovan, telling him they need the girl if Tony wants to save Rebecca's life; she's Naseri's daughter, and her father doesn't know she's still alive, but he might release Rebecca for her. Tony doesn't believe this because of what Simms said, but Donovan claims that Simms lied. Tony doesn't answer this and hangs up. Mullins tries frantically to get him back on the line. Tony asks Carter to identify himself, and then lets him go get Ara. Tony leaves with Sidra. 's execution is broadcast]] Carter talks to Mullins and tells him that Tony's gone, and that he still can't do anything unless he talks to Naseri. Just then, Mullins is informed of Rebecca's trial being broadcast over the Internet. Carter knows what's going to happen to Rebecca and tells Andy Shalowitz that he needs to hurry. Carter gets an idea. Naseri's phone rings, and he takes the call, and is surprised to hear his daughter's voice. Carter takes the phone away and CTU confirms Naseri's voice print. Carter talks to Naseri, saying, very emphatically, that the only way to save his daughter is to release Rebecca. Naseri, agitated, hangs up and leaves. addresses Carter through the video]] Shalowitz sends the feed to Carter's phone to that he can see what's happening. Naseri pulls back Rebecca's hair and puts the knife at her throat, but abruptly stabs a guard instead, and shoots the other, and knocks over the camera. He holds Bin-Khalid at gunpoint, and tells Carter, through the camera, that they'll finish the conversation later. Bin-Khalid begs Naseri to execute the woman; he hesitates, then ignores him. Naseri turns to Rebecca and demands to know why she didn't reveal that his daughter was still alive, or why she tried to sacrifice herself for what her country did. She claims it was her, not her country. Donovan is watching intently at the TV screen, which is displaying the failed execution attempt. Carter and Ara are waiting outside the farmhouse for rescue. Donovan gets a call from Mullins, who's in a CTU chopper, about the pending rescue planned for Ara. Donovan asks if Naseri can be trusted, and Mullins says Naseri has to. But in exchange, Naseri demands a satellite to make sure they're not watched. So, Donovan notes, it's all on Carter; Mullins confirms this. He then says that once Rebecca's safe, Carter will kill Naseri and Bin-Khalid. After they're done speaking, Simms addresses Donovan, and tells him that Rebecca will wish she was dead because of her war crimes. and Ara wait for the helicopter]] As they're waiting for rescue, Ara tells Carter about how the trees gave her comfort as she moved from place to place. The chopper finally shows up and she leaves with Mullins. Carter drives off. Keith Mullins is taking Ara Naseri, in the CTU chopper, to the Jordanian embassy, and informing Ambassador Hammad over the phone. He explains that she was part of an unsanctioned operation involving her father Asim Naseri. He presses for a decision, and the ambassador gives in. Mullins tells Carter on the phone about the successful rescue in progress, to be completed in a few minutes, and Carter says he'll find Naseri by then. Carter talks to Naseri and Andy Shalowitz over the phone and they arrange the details for the meeting. Naseri becomes convinced that Carter kept his word, and Carter answers by bringing up the family Naseri killed, and asks if it was because he thought Ara was dead. Naseri refuses to explain himself, and hangs up. arrives at the embassy]] The chopper lands at the embassy as Mullins makes final arrangements. Naseri calls Carter and instructs him to prove that Ara is safe inside the embassy; when that happens, he'll release Ingram. He hangs up and drives on. Naseri prepares the exchange just as Bin-Khalid sneaks a weapon. Naseri demands to know Ara is safe, so Carter sets up the video link. Naseri and Ara talk over video phone, and Naseri tells his daughter to hold the phone so that he can watch her go into the embassy. Mullins takes Ara out and shows her to the ambassador. After Naseri confirms that Ara's safe, he sends Rebecca out to Eric, who tells her to hit the ground on his signal. Suddenly, Asim Naseri is shot by Bin-Khalid as Ara cries out. Bin-Khalid also fires at Eric and Rebecca, but Rebecca pushes Eric out of the way and gets hit, while Carter fires shots into Bin-Khalid, killing him. is freed]] As Rebecca lies on the ground, bleeding, Carter calls CTU for an ambulance. Rebecca addresses her husband, but Eric says John's not there, and to hang in for him. Mullins calls Donovan and tells him the operation was a success: Ara is safe while Bin-Khalid and Naseri are both dead. He also mentions that Rebecca was hit, but that an ambulance is on its way. Donovan relays this information to Simms, adding that he'll hear from the attorney general; then he leaves. gives some dying words of advice to Eric]] Andy Shalowitz is working on hacking the traffic lights so that the ambulance gets nothing but green. Inside the ambulance, Rebecca, fighting for her life, mentions that she also has the thing he has that scares Nicole, as does everyone in her line of work. She tells him to go where it "leads" him. In his office, Donald Simms, Director of National Intelligence, anxiously looks at his family photos, and then takes a pistol from his desk safe. watches his wife die]] Rebecca arrives at the hospital. She asks for John, and Carter promises he's coming. They prep her for surgery. Donovan shows up just then and Eric tries to explain what happened. He adds that the first thing she mentioned was her husband's name. As the doctors operate, their efforts ultimately fail: she flatlines. They try CPR but to no avail; she's dead. (Silent clock) Senator Donovan is mourning over his wife's dead body. Nilaa Mizrani enters and she announces his father and reminds him of a meeting he has with his party. He thanks her and she leaves. regrets his actions]] Henry enters, grateful his son can see him in spite of Rebecca's death. He wonders aloud how, when he thought he was protecting his son, all these deaths could result, including hers. Despite this, he tells John not to give up his campaign. He adds that he plans on turning himself in, but his son shouldn't have to pay for what he did. John tearfully disagrees, saying he doesn't want to profit from his wife's death, but Henry tells him to honor her life. John gets a call from Nilaa; it's about Director Simms. He excuses himself from the room. is questioned about Donald Simms's death]] Agent Dietrich introduces himself and announces Simms' death. He says he knows John was there and asks why; Donovan answers that he was asking about his wife. Asked further, John denies knowing anything else about Simms' suicide. Donovan makes his excuses and Dietrich leaves. Donovan tells Nilaa that he's changed his mind; he staying in the race. Eric Carter arrives at CTU headquarters; he asks to see his wife before the debrief. Andy Shalowitz says that Rebecca's funeral tomorrow is for family only, but there's still a memorial service. He decides to take the vacation he wanted and Mullins agrees. Mariana Stiles informs Mullins of Carter's arrival and he thanks her for letting him know, as well as for her hard work throughout the day. and Nicole embrace]] Eric and Nicole meet for the first time in hours. She apologizes about Rebecca and he asks about Isaac; she says Isaac needed some time alone. He hastily apologizes for his dishonesty earlier and says he belongs at CTU and needs it. She insists that they can make it work, provided they're honest with each other. Eric sadly agrees. He embraces her and notices Mullins watching, and leaves to be debriefed as Nicole looks on. '' Episode credits Cast Starring *Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter *Miranda Otto as Rebecca Ingram *Anna Diop as Nicole Carter *Teddy Sears as Keith Mullins *Ashley Thomas as Isaac Carter (credit only) *Dan Bucatinsky as Andy Shalowitz *Coral Peña as Mariana Stiles *Sheila Vand as Nilaa Mizrani *with Gerald McRaney as Henry Donovan *and Jimmy Smits as Senator John Donovan Special guest star *Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring *Bailey Chase as Thomas Locke *Oded Fehr as Asim Naseri *Moran Atias as Sidra *Eli Danker as Ibrahim Bin-Khalid *James Moses Black as Donald Simms *Ismail Bashey as Hammad Co-starring *Seanna Pereira as Ara Naseri *Michael Aaron Milligan as Theo *Alex Collins as FBI Agent Dietrich *Seth Dousman as CTU Guard *Annie Humphrey as Stern Woman *Vishal Patel as Bin-Khalid Jihadi *Kasandra Bandfield as EMT *Debra Foxx as ER Doctor *Jeryl Pennyman as ER Attendant *Dreah Marie as ER Nurse Uncredited *Jay Amor as jihadi *Nuno Branco as jihadi Production staff Background information and notes Production *This is the finale of 24: Legacy, covering the final thirteen hours of Day 10 and the third episode to depict a time period greater than one hour. *'International airdates:' **Canada: on City **Latin America: April 17, 2017 on Fox **Asia: TBA on Fox (Asia) **Greece/Cyprus: TBA on Fox **Bulgaria: TBA on Fox **South Africa: TBA on Fox Africa **Turkey: TBA on Fox **Spain: TBA on Fox **Austria/Germany: TBA on Sky Deutschland **Portugal: TBA on Fox **Australia: TBA on Channel Ten **UK/Ireland: TBA on Fox **Italy: TBA on Fox **France: TBA on M6 Cast and crew *Of the starring cast, Corey Hawkins (Eric Carter), Miranda Otto (Rebecca Ingram), Teddy Sears (Keith Mullins), Dan Bucatinsky (Andy Shalowitz), Coral Peña (Mariana Stiles) and Jimmy Smits (John Donovan) appeared in every episode of '' 24: Legacy''. Story and script Filming locations :See all: Legacy filming locations Props and minutiae Weapons :Main article: Weapons on 24/Legacy Vehicles Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception Appearances *Individuals **Tony Almeida **Ibrahim Bin-Khalid **Eric Carter **Isaac Carter **Nicole Carter **Dietrich **Henry Donovan **John Donovan **Hammad **Rebecca Ingram **Thomas Locke **Nilaa Mizrani **Keith Mullins **Ara Naseri **Asim Naseri **Andy Shalowitz **Sidra **Donald Simms **Theo Sterling **Mariana Stiles **(Bin-Khalid jihadi) **(Bullpen guard 2) **(Female farmhouse guard) **(Rebecca's EMT) **(Rebecca's ER attendant) **(Rebecca's ER doctor) **(Rebecca's ER nurse) *Locations **CTU National Headquarters **Earth **George Washington Bridge **Pentagon **Ravenswood **United States of America **Washington, D.C. **Virginia *Organizations **Bin-Khalid organization **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU National Headquarters *Titles **Agent **CTU National Director **Director of Field Operations **Senator **Sheik *Objects *Events See also * 11:00pm-12:00am (disambiguation) * 11:00am-12:00pm (disambiguation) A12 Day A12 Day A A12